The present invention relates to an automatic dialing apparatus for telephones with conventional circuitry and more particularly to such an apparatus with a self-contained power supply wherein a telephone call number is embodied in a coded configuration of protuberances on a rotating disc adapted to engage a microswitch which interrupts the conventional circuitry so as to "dial" a call to the number embodied on the disc.
The convenience of an automatic dialing system is well known and has been demonstrated in a variety of approaches to the problem. The advantage of such systems is perhaps best evidenced in applications such as procurement departments of businesses regularly dealing with dozens or even hundreds of sources of supply. For applications of this magnitude the acquisition of an expensive automatic system would receive management consideration on the grounds of the economy to be accrued by the time saved in avoiding the manual dialing of thousands of calls annually by employees. There are many circumstances, such as in the typical household, in which the acquistion of a conventional automatic dialer cannot be justified on grounds of economy but must be decided purely on convenience and cost considerations. Consequently it is a rare household which elects to purchase an automatic dialing system because of the cost of the systems available before the present invention.
Present commercially available automatic dialing systems have several disadvantages in addition to their prohibitive cost for most users. Such units are often more complex and sophisticated than is necessary for many applications, utilizing memory devices such as magnetic tape. Furthermore, these units may require a 115 volt a.c. power source for their operation which is often inconveniently located at some distance from the telephone, requiring the use of awkward, unsightly and potentially hazardous extension cords.
It is evident that an economically priced automatic dialer for telephones which is of simple design, is self-contained, requiring no external source of power, and is quickly and easily utilized would fill a long existing need.